


Flesh for Fantasy

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: A beast comes out in the night...





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snarry100's weekly drabble #666: Beast. 
> 
> Man, I'm rusty. Hope this isn't terrible. lol.

Sweat poured down his body as he writhed on the bed. With every thrust, he felt closer to the breaking point. Without warning, he crashed into release. He wanted to cry in relief. He never knew he could feel so satisfied. 

“ You think I can make you come again, Snape? Third time's the charm they say.”

Rolling onto his back, he looked into the feral eyes of his lover. It was unheard of for a man of his age to have come twice. 

A third time? Snape shivered at the thought. 

The boy was insatiable.

The boy was a beast.


End file.
